


Chat Blanc

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladynoir July day 14, Lukanette, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Chat Blanc

3rd POV

Once upon a time, there was a little kitten. This kitten, he grew up in a cruel world. However, he was kept in a magnificent and beautiful castle, away from the evil and hurtful world. 

The king and queen were polar opposites, but the love they shared was special. The king was cold to everyone but his queen. For her, he would smile and give her the entire world on a silver platter if she asked. The queen was a beautiful and kind woman. Her smile shone like the sun itself and her grace was as boundless as the sea.

Along with the queen and king, there was a special tutor/ assistant to the king the kitten favored. She taught many things to the young kitten and was like a second mother even though she was cold like the king. 

Overall, the kitten led a happy life especially when the queen always made the time to play with him. Yet, there was always the feeling of loneliness as he always stared longingly at the peasant children playing outside. 

“Mama, why can’t I play with them?” He always asked whenever the kitten saw them. 

“Because, mon chaton, you are a prince. You need to be safe and protected here. They are peasants and not as worthy of your presence.” 

The kitten always nodded his head, but it never stopped his wishful thinking. 

One day, a princess came into the castle. 

“Adrien, meet Princess Chloe of the Bourgeois.” His mother introduced as he sat by his mother’s side. 

“An honor to meet you,” the young princess curtsy to the two. 

Without prodding, the kitten and the princess went along and played together. 

“I’m the queen, and you shall be my king. You shall do whatever I command, understand!” She exclaimed as the young kitten screwed his nose up. 

“But, if I’m the king, doesn’t that mean you answer to me?” He asked her. 

“Of course not. A kingdom can last for so long without a queen to help guide it.” 

They never realized how true those words were until later. 

“C-chaton,” The queen coughed blood as she tried to say her last words. 

“Mama?” The kitten asked with tears in his eyes. 

“Never forget. I will always love you, mon petit chaton,” she whispered. 

As she took her last breath, the king and the kitten shook with sobs. The whole city mourned the loss of the queen. It was the starting point of the chaos that descended the kingdom. 

Taxes were elevated. The lands dried in drought and famine soon followed next. Disease ran about in the lands, and the animals soon fell ill and died. People soon followed either from death by sickness or murder from the rebellions. 

The king paid no mind to the people as he kept himself locked in his room. No one but the assistant ever saw the king. Not even his own son. 

The kitten tried to remain happy, but it was impossible without anyone to be with him. 

Soon though, he started to sneak out. As a peasant with a little bag of coins at his side, he started to roam the grounds. 

What he saw, however, shocked and scared the poor boy. He accidentally picked the apple that had fallen off the stand, and he was met with an angry man. 

“You dare try and steal my fruits?! I’ll show you!” The man yanked the poor kitten’s arm to drag his crying form behind the stalls. 

No one knows what happened behind those stalls. But, they knew the boy left with a red stains over him, limping somewhere to fall. 

It was then, he saw a sweet girl wearing a ladybug cloak. Her worried look was the last thing the kitten saw before fainting. 

The ladybug girl, the kitten nicknamed her Ladybug, took care of his beaten body and healed it back to health. 

When the kitten finally came to, he looked at his savior with awe and happiness. 

“Thank you, Ladybug,” He whispered before falling asleep again. 

The girl brushed his wild blonde locks, keeping him a secret from her parents and everyone. She healed him in her quaint tree house that was only known to her. 

When he woke up once more, the kitten stared at Ladybug with love and admiration. 

However, Ladybug was oblivious to the stare and continued to heal the poor kitten. 

The two grew to be great friends as time passed, but the kitten wanted more. He always wanted more from her. 

He continued to come back to the village and noticed soon as she was so thin. 

He started to bring her food while she continued to be his friend and secret crush. 

“M’ lady, won’t you say yes to me today?” he asked as the two laid on their sides. 

“Chaton, you know why I say no,” She responded as he nuzzled her neck. 

“When we are older then?” 

“I’m afraid I must still refuse,” She mumbled as she turned away in regret. 

“I shall wait for you, m’ lady.” 

His response was always the same as she rejected him. It only gave him pain in his heart, but he never quit in trying to pursue her. 

One day, Ladybug came and met with a musician that strummed her heart song. She instantly fell for him, and she gushed about the person to her friend. 

Although he was heartbroken on the inside, he encouraged her to pursue the musician. 

Turns out, the musician had an interest the moment he laid eyes on her. 

The two started to spend more time together, thus leaving the kitten alone again. 

“Little kitty on the roof. All alone without his lady,” he sang quietly every night. 

The kitten was growing to become an adult cat. A stray cat by the looks of it. 

A cat who would be alone for the rest of his life. 

It was soon the anniversary of his mother’s death, and he was going to visit Ladybug to grieve with her like always. 

However, when he arrived at the tree house, she was nowhere in sight. 

Instead a note was left in her place.

_ Chat! You can’t believe it! Remember how I told you about Luka?! We had been courting since I was 16 like you told me when I pursued him. Today though, he proposed! To me! I am going to get married, kitty! The date is unknown, but I want you to know that it’s because of you I have my happy ever after.  _

_ Thank you, Ladybug.  _

I cried for the entire day. The day I lost my mother and the one person I ever loved. 

Pain was the only thing I have known. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t! 

I looked out the window and heard the church bells ring. 

Those could have been the bells that I could have heard if I married my lady. 

Now, she’s gone. 

The cat fell again in anguish and misery. He was too heartbroken to notice the strange butterfly coming his way. 

“Adrien, aren’t you tired of waiting. Everything could change. You just have accepted my powers, and you will have everything you ever wanted,” A voice whispered in his head. 

“Please, just take the pain away,” the poor cat cried. 

Something changed that day. He was no longer Adrien. No longer Chat Noir as he had been dubbed from his lady. 

Now, he had opened his eyes. The mighty at his command. Given up his fantasy lands. 

“Rise, Chat Blanc. Take what is yours.”

That was the day, the people said, the first day of the reign of terror led by King Chat Blanc. A story that claimed the lives of the people and the descendants. The cruel king that killed his father, his love’s lover, and the child she was pregnant with. Those were just the first few. 


End file.
